


Oops!

by Pencil_for_President



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pencil_for_President/pseuds/Pencil_for_President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meddle with mortal affairs from beyond the veil, you must make sure you don't mess up your plans. Lily learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

“Ah, if it isn’t Harri Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived, come to die”  
I was scared, yes, about what comes after death but I knew I could be saving the lives of those who I am leaving behind.  
“Come on Riddle, just get it over with. I’ll die of old age at this point.”  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT DISGUSTING NAME!!! AVADA-“  
“NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!” BANG  
Did someone just call voldemort a bitch? Was my last thought before I knew no more.

 

In one of the Angels of Death office

 

“LILLY MARIE EVANS POTTER” could be heard as distant thunder on the earth.  
“Oops?”  
“No! Not OOPS! Your task was to go to earth and kill voldemort’s death eaters, NOT VOLDEMORT AND YOUR DAUGHER AS WELL!!!!  
“Go, just, go.”  
“Sorry”  
“NOW”  
“Yes ma’am  
As the door closes I mutter, “Last time I try to intersperse with the living.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the past people have been confused as what was just read, so I am providing a brief explanation for those who need it.
> 
> A death Angle let Lily go to earth for a bit to take out the death eaters so the war is shorter. She accidentally set the explosives at the wrong time and blew up Harri and Voldemort. The death angel that sent her to earth was not happy about that. 
> 
> Basically, Lily killed a bunch of people.  
> Harri=Fem!Harry  
> Sorry about the convoluted explanation and story.


End file.
